Degrassi:The Breakfast Club
by HelloWorldItsMJ
Summary: Saturday detention, a library filled with Five Teenagers. This calls for tears, laughter, arguments and more drama of course. In the end a friendship that you taught would never happen. base on movie name "The Breakfast Club"


**The Breakfast Club: A Saturday in Detention. **

**(NO Ones POV)**

_Wesley: Saturday…March 24, 2011. Degrassi Community School. _

_"Dear Mr. Simpson…..we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are?, What do you care? You see us as you want to see us…in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed."_

**Clare looks at the School "I can't believe you can't get me out of this. I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything" looks back at her dad. **

**"I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day" he said. She Rolls her eyes and get out of her dad's car and walks up to Degrassi front steps. You see another car pull up in front of Degrassi.**

_The car right behind them is Wesley and his mom's car._

**"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" ask Ms. Bentenkamp**

**"Last" said Wesley looking at his mother **

**"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage…"she said**

**"Mom we're not supposed to study we just have to sit there and do nothing." He told her**

**"Well Mister you figure out a way to study "she reposed **

**"Yeah" said his little Sister**

**"Well go!" He get out of the car and walks towards the school.**

_Behind Wesley are Drew and his dad car._

**Hey I, screwed around….guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, sport" Mr. Torres said **

**"Yeah mom already reamed me, all right?" he told his dad.**

**"You want to miss a match? You want to blow your ride? Now no school's going to give a scholarship to a discipline case" he said. Drew get out of the car and slam the door then walking toward Degrassi. **

** They see Eli Goldsworthy Walking towards the school. He's wear Sunglasses. Dress all in black with his leather jacket. A car is coming toward him but he doesn't stop walking. The cars slam on its breaks directly in front of him, Out of the Car Steps out Imogen. She is dressed all in Black with leopard Cat ears. She steps forward to look in the car front window and the car drives away.**

**Clare got in the Library first she looks around to see where she should sit. She decides to sit in the Front Table. Wesley comes in next and he sits in the table behind of Clare. Drew comes in and sees Clare he points to the chair next to her. She shrugs and he sits there. In walks Eli, he touches the checkout desk and touches everything that in his sight see a pack of index card and puts them in his Pocket of his jacket. He walks throws Wesley is sitting and point at the table across of him; Wesley looks scary and move fast. Eli sits at the table where he kicked out Wesley and put his feet up. Imogen then walk in without looking up sit at the last table by herself face the end of the Library. Clare and Drew looks at each other and chuckle. Wesley looks at Imogen confuse and turns away.**

**In comes Mr. Simpson with a stack of papers**

** "Well…Well here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time….he get out cut off by Clare.**

**She looks around worried and says "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know its detention, but…um...but, I don't I belong in here"**

**He said completely ignores Clare's question, looks at his watch and speaking again. "It's is now seven-oh-six you have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes" while he say this everyone is looking at each other. "To think why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways….while his talking Eli Spits into the air and catches the spit in his mouth again. Clare sees this and wants to throw up. "And you may not talk" he points at her. She looks at him with a clueless expression, "You will not move from these seats" Wesley hears this and move back to his Provisos sit. He sees Eli made himself comfortable to go straight to sleeping and walk through him and say **

**"….And you", Mr. Simpson pulls the chair that's under Eli's leg out, "Will not sleep, all right people we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are" while say this his passing one white blank piece of paper.**

**Eli says "Is this a test?" Mr. Simpson keeps passing the papers around completely ignore Eli's question **

**"And when I say essay….I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Goldsworthy?" **

**Eli looks up and says "Crystal"**

**Mr. Simpson looks at them for one more time and say "Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return….", Once again he interpreted but this time by Wesley.**

**Wesley gets up and says "You know. I can answer that right now sir…That'd be a no…no for me, because….."**

**"Sit down Bentenkamp" said Mr. Simpson**

**"Thank You Sir" said Wesley sits down.**

**Mr. Simpson point out the front door and say my office is right across that hall. Any monkey Business is ill-advised." he looks around them. "any Questions?"**

**"Yeah I got a question?" Mr. Simpson looks at him suspiciously "Does Barry Manilow Knows you Raid his Wardrobe?"**

**"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Goldsworthy, Next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns. He leaves.**

**"That Man…. is a brownie hound" Everyone starts to get comfortable when they hear a loud snapping sound. Wesley turns and looks and it is Imogen biting her nails. Eli's eyes widen as he turns to look. Everyone is looking at her now. Imogen notices them looking at her and continues biting her nails.**

**Eli tells her "you keep eating your hand and you're not going to be hungry for lunch" Imogen looks at him, spits part of her nail at him. **

**Eli looks at her and points at her "I've seen you before, you know..." then he looks away with a smirk in his face, she looks at way too.**

**What would happen next would Eli get the Horns or would he get more then he was bargain for?**

**Would Imogen eat all her finger nails? Lol **

**Hey guys **

**It's Helloworlditsmj and this is my first ever Fan fiction story thing lol. I know Degrassi did one already but I really want to do one for this season. So I hope you enjoy! I love John Hughes movie. The Breakfast Club Pretty in Pink and Sixteen Candles are my Favorite. **

**I'm still new at this so please review. I might update once a week just cause I need some more time to make the rest of the story good and fun to read. Also if haven't watch The Breakfast Club then watch it is pretty fun and wonderful movie. I love it so much I brought in Blue ray! Lol**

**P.s I know everyone is Out of Character n I don't know what Imogen is going to turn out. **

**P.S.S I know EClare kind of ended but I don't care cuz in my heart they will live on. Team EClare! XD**


End file.
